deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Talion VS Dovahkiin
Talion: The undead ranger who rose in order to gain revenge on the Black Hand! VS Dovahkiin: The ancient hero with the power of Thuum and the soul of a dragon In a battle with two heroes with ancient powers, we will see who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR 'Talion: '''Ranger of Mordor Biography Talion was a Ranger who protected the Black Gate of Mordor, which is where he spent his adult life. Talion lived with his son and wife on the Black Gate, but one night, the Black Gate was attacked by the servants of Sauron, the Orcs, who ravaged the outpost, killing almost all of the Rangers. One particular warrior, the Black Hand, personally killed Talion and his family. While Talion expected to see his family in the afterlife, he was revived by 'The Wraith', who sent him on a quest for vengeance against the Black Hand. Weapons, Equipment, and Powers Weapons & Equipment These are the weapons of Talion that have been upgraded by the Wraith and Runes, which improve certain attributes of the weapons, such as speed, damage, special finishing moves, and effectiveness against certain enemies. (The info here was made by the real life counterpart of these weapons) *The Stand and Fight Rune grants Talion to do twice as much damage when badly injured `The Fire Storm Rune adds more power to the fire arrow, creating bigger explosions when shot at barrels and fires Powers of the Wraith When Talion died, he was revived and combined with the the Wraith, a mysterious figure who gave him certain powers, and linked Talion to the afterlife. Gallery 57px-Talion's_dagger.png|Acharn 35px-Talion's_sword.png|Urfael 225px-Azkar_Render_(Middle_Earth_Shadow_of_Mordor).png|Azkar 300px-The_Dark_Ranger_skin.png|Talion in the Dark Ranger Armor 150px-Firearrow.png|Fire Arrow Emblem 185px-Shadow_Strike_2.png|Shadow Strike 150px-ElvenSwiftness.png|Elven Swiftness Emblem TalionDomination.jpg|Talion using Domination 'Dovahkiin: Slayer of Dragons Biography/History The Dovahkiin, or the Dragonborn, is an ancient warrior hybrid of a human and a dragon. These warriors were gifted with a thuum, or shout, which could do many things when speaking in the dragon tongue (i.e., Fus Ro Dah). Unfortunately, none have been seen since the first or second era. In the 4th Age, an escapee of an Imperial execution found out that he was the first Dragonborn for thousands of years. He was sent on a quest to eradicate the newly formed dragon threat of Skyrim, and kill the world eater, Alduin. This hero could be any race in Tamriel, be it Imperial, Khajiit, Dark Elf, etc. This hero could also be any type of fighter. But for this battle, and simplicity sake, this hero will be a Nord Warrior. Weapons, Equipment, and Powers Weapons & Equipment The Dovahkiin has picked up a multitude of weapons, be it swords, axes, bows, crossbows, staves, or daggers. In this battle he will have 3 specific weapons, a dagger, a sword, and a bow. (The info of these weapons were gathered by using the ''possible '''real world counterpart) *Frost Enchantments cause fatigue to the enemie, as well as cause a sort of frostbite damage `Sunhallowed Arrows, when fired at the sun, rain down light upon enemies, but only undead and vampires...and possibly Orcs Powers of the Thuum (And an Arrow) These are the powers granted to the Dragonborn when me finds a word wall and consumes a dragon soul. Doing so can grant a variety of powers used through shouts, such as... Gallery 65px-SteelDagger_SK.png|Steel Dagger (Base) 65px-Steel_Sword.png|Skyforge Sword (Base) 250px-Auriels_bow.png|Auriel's Bow 250px-310px-IronArmorSkyrim.jpg|Iron Armor (One on Right) 150px-Aurielsarrow.png|Sunhallowed Arrows 256px-TESV_Shout_Ethereal.png|Become Ethereal 256px-TESV_Shout_Effect.png|Whirlwind Sprint 256px-TESV_Shout_Push.png|Unrelenting Force 'X-Factors: '''Power, Skills, and Training Notes Choose-A-Setting #Plains of the province of Whiterun (Wolves and Bandits) #Black Gate, Mordor (No Additional Enemies) #Raven Rock, Solstheim (No Additional Enemies) #Plateau of Gorgoroth (Ungol and Orcs) Misc. *Battle will be 1 on 1 *Please do note that it is very difficult to find the exact dimensions of character and items from video games, in fact, almost impossible. I have taken the possible real world counterparts of the weapons, and used those dimensions, and implectated them to the weapons *Voting Ends December 3rd. Get Voting, Comrades Category:Blog posts